Losing Love
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: After Sonic tells Amy to get out of his life she finds love interest in Espio and Sonic finally discovers his love for her. So it's battle for Amy's love. SonicXAmyXEspio PLEASE REVIEW
1. Get Out My Life

Losing Love

Chapter 1  
Get Out My Life

One day was regular for Sonic as usual. "SONIC!" Amy shouted as she chased him around. _"I have to do something fast before she half kills me."_ Sonic thought as he ran faster. "I got you!" Amy shouted as she tackled Sonic to the ground. "I can't take it anymore! Amy stop tackling me! You're going to throw my back out one day! I'm a hero I have no time for your craziness!" Sonic shouted. "But I thought you liked me chasing you?" Amy asked in tears. "If I'm famous, but you can't do it everyday! GET OUT MY LIFE FOREVER!" Sonic roared as he left. "Fine if he wants me to then I'll do it." Amy whispered as she left home crying.


	2. Enter Espio

Chapter 2  
Enter Espio

During the time Sonic was yelling at Amy Espio, Tails, and Knuckles were fixing the X Tornado. "I wonder where Sonic went." Tails said shining the X Tornado. "Buying a chili dog I guess." Knuckles said. "I thought Amy was up here looking for him?" Espio asked. "That was after he left, but I didn't tell." Tails said. "Poor boy." Knuckles said as Sonic stormed in the house. "Are you alright Sonic?" Espio asked. "Yeah now that Amy's out my life." Sonic said. "She stopped chasing you?" Knuckles asked impressed. "I doubt it though. I bet tomorrow she's going to be chasing again." Sonic said. "If you told her to stay out your life she'll listen." Tails said. "Depends if he said it nicely." Espio added. "Um... about the Esp I." Sonic started as the three gave him a dead look. "Don't tell me you yelled out her did you?" Tails asked scared. "It was a mistake. I didn't think she'll take it the wrong way." Sonic said. "Hope she doesn't love Shadow and try to kill you Sonic." Knuckles said laughing. "Knuckles come on Sonic's right on one level. Amy will just keep chasing him." Tails said. "What if she does listen?" Espio asked. "You know Amy as well as we do that Amy will never stop loving Sonic." Tails said. "Doubt that." Espio muttered. "Enough talkin guys we need to finish the X Tornado." Tails ordered. "I'm going to see if Amy is okay." Espio said. "Good idea." Knuckles said. "Shake ya later." Espio said as he left.


	3. Love Springs

Chapter 3  
Love Springs

Amy was at in her room bawling her eyes out. "Fine Sonic the dumb Hedgehog I don't need you anymore." Amy said angrily as she balled her fist. Downstairs Cream, her chao Cheese, Cauliflower, and her chao Maple were worring about Amy. "Is Amy going to be alright Cream?" Cauliflower asked. "I hope so. She's been up there a long time." Cream said. "Chao, chao." Cheese said. "Yes Cheese." Cream said. "Chao!" Cheese shouted. "Door? Someone's at the door?" Cream asked. "Chao." Cheese said. "Okay Cheese." Cream said as she went at the door. "Cream is Amy here?" Espio asked. "Yes Mr. Espio, but I don't know why she is crying." Cream said. "At this rate we're just hoping she doesn't kill herself." Cauliflower added. "I'll talk to her." Espio said as he went up to her room and knocked on the door. "Go away Sonic! You had your chance and blown it!" Amy shouted. "Amy it's Espio." Espio said. "Oh come in." Amy said. "Why were you yelling?" Espio asked. "Sonic yelled at me and told me to stay out his life forever." Amy sobbed. _"I knew it!"_ Espio thought angrily. "Don't worry if you need help I'll help you." Espio said as he hugged Amy. "Thanks." Amy said. "I guess I better be going." Espio said as Amy kissed him. "Thanks again." Amy said. "Your welcome." Espio said blushing lightly.


	4. Stay Away

Chapter 4  
Stay Away

The next day Sonic was going to Amy's to apologize. As he way on his was he saw Cream and Mighty. "Guys have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked. "I haven't seen her Mr. Sonic." Cream said. "I think I've seen her with Espio." Mighty said. "What!" Sonic shouted. "Yeah I did too. She was with Mr. Espio." Cream said. "I better talk to her." Sonic said as he ran faster. At the park Espio and Amy were watching and feeding birds. "It's wonderful out here." Amy said. "Not as wonderful as you." Espio said. "Awe you really mean that?" Amy asked blushing. "Look at you. You're beautiful." Espio said as he kissed her. "Ah ha! I knew it!" Sonic shouted. "Knew what?" Espio asked annoyed. "Amy I want to apologize." Sonic said as he took her hand. "No Sonic! You had your chance your and you blew it away like you did to me!" Amy roared as she pulled her hand away and left. "I hope your happy. You got the girl angry again." Espio said angrily. "I didn't you did." Sonic said. "At least I didn't scream at Amy unlike you." Espio said as he left.


	5. The War Begins

Chapter 5  
The War Begins

Sonic told Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow the story and they were laughing their heads off. "You aren't serious?" Tails asked laughing. "I am! Amy loves that ninja boy." Sonic said. "Sonic why would Amy love somebody like Espio?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know." Sonic said. "I'm happy for her. I mean it's scary, but happy. At least he didn't scream at her." Shadow said. "Stop bringing that up!" Sonic ordered. "It's true Sonic. If you didn't yell at Amy she would be in your arms not Espio's." Knuckles said. "How can I get her back?" Sonic asked. "Why don't you act romantic?" Tails suggested. "Why do you want her back?" Shadow asked. "Because... I don't know." Sonic said. "Face the fact Faker. You really did love Amy, but didn't figure it out until she left you." Shadow said. "Don't worry I'll get her back no matter what she or that chameleon boy says." Sonic said evilly.


	6. First Date, First Fight

Chapter 6  
First Date, First Fight

Espio was at the Chaotix getting ready for a date he and Amy planned. "Let me get this straight you're going on a date with Amy?" Vector asked. "Yeah. I mean I'm not doing to hurt Sonic. It's just because I really have feelings for her." Espio said. "Espio if you ever have kids can you name one after me?" Charmy asked. "Not in a million years bee boy." Espio said. "Enough of that Charmy. Do you need somebody to monitor you while you're on your date?" Vector asked. "No way. After what you did last time with Sky I'm never letting you monitor any of my dates again." Espio protested. "You were 10." Vector said. "So you were still crazy." Espio added. "Fine don't go without my help, but you'll be wishing for it later." Vector warned. "I'll highly doubt that. We're going to be at Club Rouge so we'll be really late. If Sonic comes tell him nothing about where Amy and me are." Espio ordered. "Okay. I better watch big mouth though." Vector said. "I only told a secret once." Charmy said. "I'm watching." Vector said. "I better be going. Amy's waiting." Espio said as he left. "I hope that boy's right." Vector said. "Espio's old enough to go on dates Vector." Charmy said. At Club Rouge, Espio and Amy were talking. "So why _did_ you take me to Club Rouge, Espio?" Amy asked. "Surprise. You'll find out in the end." Espio whispered as Rouge came. "Hey guys. I didn't think I'd see you here." Rouge said. "I thought we were going somewhere romantic, but this is fine too." Amy said. "What do you mean Amy?" Rouge asked. "Sonic broke my heart and now excepts me to let him apologize and that's the end of it." Amy said. "I heard. Shadow told me everything. I better get back to work. See ya later." Rouge said as she left. "So Espio what's the surprise?" Amy asked. "You'll see." Espio said as he poked her nose softly. Back the Chaotix Vector and Charmy were having dinner until they heard the door. "I better get it." Vector said as he went to the door and opened it. "Hey Vector. Hey Charmy." Sonic said. "Hi Sonic." Vector and Charmy said in unison. "What brings you here?" Vector asked. "I wanted to see how you were doing. Where's Espio?" Sonic asked. "Why?" Charmy asked. "Can't I know where my friend is?" Sonic asked. "I don't know Sonic." Vector said. "Oh yes you do. Espio tells you both everything." Sonic said evilly. "He didn't I swear." Vector said. "Oh really." Sonic said as he tied them up. "Let us go Sonic!" Vector ordered. "I can't move." Charmy complained. "I'll set you free if you tell me where's Espio." Sonic said. "I said I don't know!" Vector shouted. "I know you do!" Sonic shouted back. "We don't know Sonic." Charmy said. "Shut up Charmy!" Sonic shouted as he slapped Charmy and Charmy started crying. "I hope ya happy hedgehog. You made him cry." Vector said. "Who cares? All I need to know is where is Espio." Sonic demanded. "I said I don't know!" Vector roared. Then Sonic's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Sonic asked. "Sonic we know where Espio is." Tails said. "Where?" Sonic asked. "At Club Rouge. Hurry I think he's going to hurt her." Tails said. "Bye." Sonic said as he hung up. "Hey what about us?" Vector asked. "You have hands." Sonic said as he left. Back at Club Rouge mostly everybody was gone. "So you're ready for the surprise?" Espio asked. "Yes." Amy said as Espio started kissing her. "Is this the surprise?" Amy moaned. "No." Espio said as he kissed her neck. "What the!" Sonic shouted as they gasped. "Sonic I don't want you anymore!" Amy roared. "I know you're lying. And once I get rid of Espio you'll love me again." Sonic said. "Bring it on blue boy." Espio said as he cracked his fingers. "Hey take it outside!" Rouge ordered. "Okay." Sonic said as he, Espio, and Amy went outside. "Time to fight ninja boy." Sonic said as he punched Espio. "NO!" Amy cried. Then Espio kicked Sonic, Sonic punch Espio, but actually hit Amy. "Amy I'm so sorry!" Sonic panted as Amy punched him and ran to Espio sobbing. "It's okay." Espio whispered as they left.


	7. Wrath's Released

Chapter 7  
Wrath's Released

After Sonic told them about the fight they were beyond angry. "Sonic you idiot!" Knuckles roared. "I hope she isn't hurt." Tails said. "Yeah Faker. Hitting guys is one thing, but hitting girls is abuse." Shadow said. "I said I was sorry." Sonic said. "I'm glad she punched you." Midnight growled. "I better apologize." Sonic said. "Yeah." The boys agreed. At the Chaotix they also heard the story and were mad also. "That was rude." Ray said. "I know. Destorying a romantic moment." Mighty added. "We should teach him a lesson! He tied us up because we wouldn't spill and Charmy didn't either." Vector said. "How did he know?" Espio asked. "Tails called." Charmy said. "Oh." Espio said. "Don't worry. Amy's better I hope." Mighty said. At Amy's Amy also told Cream, Cauliflower, and Rouge about the fight. "When I get my hands on that hedgehog I'm gonna kill him!" Rouge shouted. "That was mean!" Cream added. "I'm both shocked and angry." Cauliflower said. "Do you still love Espio?" Rouge said. "Yes. I do love him a lot." Amy said.


	8. Apologizes and surprises

Chapter 8  
Apologizes and surprises

The next day Sonic went to Amy's to apologize. "Amy we need to talk." Sonic said. "Fine. I need to talk to you and Espio." Amy said. "What?" Sonic asked. "Well Sonic I'm sorry about punching you, but you needed it." Amy said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you and Espio I'm sorry for fighting you." Sonic said. "It's okay." Espio said. "Yeah." Amy agreed. "I guess I better be going." Sonic said as Amy stopped him. "I need you to know that you'll always be my friend, but I love Espio a lot." Amy said. "Cool. I'll see ya later. Oh yeah. Keep her safe. She's in your care now." Sonic said as he left. "You mean it Amy?" Espio asked. "Yes I do." Amy said as she hugged him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Espio asked as he gave her a gold necklace. "Yes." Amy said as they kissed.

The end


End file.
